l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigotsu Taki
Mirumoto Taki was a bushi of the Dragon Clan and a magistrate stationed on Nanashi Mura during the Clan War. He was corrupted during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and joined the Lost. Under the command of the Dark Lord became Daigotsu Taki. Kenjutsu Master Prior to the Clan War, Taki had spent twenty of his twenty-five years studying the Niten style of kenjutsu. He perfected his craft in the Mirumoto school, earning the position of sensei after Taki defeated the school's teacher. Clan War: The Clans, p. 28 Nanashi Mura In 1123 Taki was appointed as the magistrate of Nanashi Mura, Time of the Void, p. 45 living in the Magistrate's Manor, accompanied by 20 Mirumoto bushi. Way of the Wolf, p. 121 Taki became very fond of the ronin there, and was a close friend of its governor, Takuan. Toturi's Army During the Clan War Taki joined the Toturi's Army, as his friend Takuan did. The Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni had called for the Black Lion Toturi went out. Toturi was thankful for Taki's keen mind and fearsome skill time and again. Hitomi Taki was a loyal follower of Hitomi, but was not gifted with the tattooed enlightement. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Hitomi commanded Taki to kill her grandfather Togashi Gaijutsu. Taki followed her orders but with great sorrow. Mirumoto Taki (Jade flavor) Siege of Sleeping Mountain Bujun was beside his Lady when the Naga army threatened Kyuden Hitomi. Hitomi Kobai had returned from the Imperial Court and confirmed the Imperial Legions would fight against the naga. Hitomi knew her battle was no longer in the Mortal Realm, but she would not leave her fellows in their final hour in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee War Against the Shadow Fighting the Shadows In 1132 Taki was part of the Empire forces who joined the Kami Shinjo in the Assault on Otosan Uchi. He carried out the wounded Bayushi Hisa. War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee Taki wielded the Sword of the Sun in the battle, but Taki did not reach the final battle in the Imperial Throne room. War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) Race to Volturnum Before his corruption, he made an oath to his fellow soldiers that none of them would ever be corrupted. During the race to Volturnum he made sure that every soldier in his unit that fell was burned or decapitated to prevent them from becoming undead. After his corruption, he still tried to honor his oath, quickly killing any Rokugani he met that was corrupted by the Taint but allowing those untainted to escape back to Rokugan. Duty & Honor, by Shawn Carman Believed killed, he was actually corrupted and joined the Lost. The Saga of Taki (Emerald & Jade Championship flavor) Sensei to the Lost Once a hero of the Empire, Taki became the sensei of the Temple of the Forsaken, Daigotsu Taki. Any member of Daigotsu's legion had the right to assume the position as master sensei, and all that was required of them was to kill the individual currently holding the title. Taki held the position for over a decade, and had not been challenged for over half that time. The fate of the last who did was so gruesome that none dared oppose him after. Way of the Samurai, p. 86 Taint Over the years the taint wracked Taki's body, and in exchange for his humanity he was given power undreamed of by mortal men. He no longer had need for his weapons, although he would still practice with them to remain strong. His human form grew less and less recognizable with each passing year while his dark urges increased. Kakita Eiya Taki trained an untainted duelist member of the Kakita, who later was tainted Vacant Throne, p. 94 and joined the Dark Lord as Daigotsu Eiya, Prayers and Treasures, p. 176 and trained the first Daigotsu to be born in the City of the Lost, Daigotsu Toshimo. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Posthumous Legacy After his death, the infamous Taki was nicknamed the "Black Dragon". His blades were apparently recovered and named after him. Seeds of Decay: Focus Interaction, by Daniel Briscoe See also * Mirumoto Taki/Meta * Mirumoto Taki/CW Meta External Links * Mirumoto Taki (Shadowlands) * Mirumoto Taki Exp (Soul of the Empire) Mirumoto Taki Category:Toturi's Army Mirumoto Taki Category:Lost Category:Characters with Pictures